


Wheel Of Fortune

by pernickety



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol misses some stuff about her old life. Some things are better now. Much, much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel Of Fortune

Some nights Carol dreams about the way things used to be before the dead started walking. She dreams about clicking through tv channels trying to find something good, grocery shopping in fully stocked supermarkets and parent-teacher conferences. 

Carol hates those dreams because they feel so real, so normal and it's so easy to forget that that is not her reality anymore. In the morning, when she opens her eyes, she has to get used to living in hell on earth all over again.

The sun just came up and the bars on the windows throw striped shadows across the ceiling of her cell. She lies back on the prison mattress and listens for the others, but she seems to be the first one up. 

Daryl had watch all night, so Carol had the bed to herself. As tight a fit as it is with two people on one cot, she got so used to being tucked in between Daryl and the wall, that she has trouble sleeping there by herself. There's too much space now and the blanket is so big she feels like she might get lost in it. She pulls Daryl's pillow towards her and inhales deeply. It's that unmistakable mix of sweat, gasoline and the woods she can't get enough of. 

Carol throws on some clothes and fixes up a big pot of oatmeal for everyone's breakfast. She takes two bowls out to the watchtower. 

"Morning." Carol greets Daryl and Glenn who pulled the overnight watch together. 

She hands one of the bowls to Daryl, but when Glenn tries to take the other she holds it back. "I thought I'd take over for you, there's more food on the stove if you want to get..."

But Glenn's already out the door before she can finish the sentence. Night watch is nobody's favourite job.

Daryl and Carol sit next to each other with their feet up on the guard tower railings and eat in silence. They squint into the rising sun and this early in the day its warmth is still welcome. 

"I dreamt about Wheel Of Fortune last night." Carol says and stashes to empty bowl under her chair. 

"The tv show?" Daryl asks. 

"Yeah." 

"What about it?"

"Nothing. I always hated it."

Daryl doesn't say anything to that.

"It's just..." Carol goes on. "I'll never see that show again. I'll never watch TV again. It made me sad."

Daryl reaches for her hand and pulls Carol onto his lap. She leans against his chest and he wraps his arms around her torso. 

"The other day I drove past a Burger King. Never ate there. Won't ever get to now." Daryl's voice is raspy like he hasn't spoken in hours.

Carol laughs. "That's the world's legacy? Fast food and game shows?" 

"It's still the same world, girl."

"Just much worse."

Carol feels Daryl pull back in reaction to her words and she regrets them immediately.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his temple. 

"I didn't mean you."

Daryl only makes a noncommittal grunting sound.

"I didn't mean you." Carol repeats. 

She twists in his arms until she straddles him and takes his face in both her hands. He looks up at her squinting into the sunlight shining over her shoulder. 

"You're the one who keeps me going." Carol says and kisses Daryl. It sweet and chaste and she can taste a hint of cigarette smoke and cinnamon on his lips. It's delicious. 

Daryl pulls her towards him and deepens the kiss. 

"I'm meant to be watchin' for walkers." He says against her lips.

Carol kisses a trail from the corner of his mouth along his jawline and down his neck. With her head on his shoulder, he can see past her down to the yard and the fences beyond. 

"Can you see now?" Carol asks, moving her hand from his neck down his torso to the top of his jeans.

"Ya... 'S good." Daryl presses the words between tight lips, because Carol's undoing the zipper on his jeans and slips her hand inside to grasp his hardening cock. 

She kisses his neck one more time then slips of his lap and settles between his thighs.

"You're gonna?" Daryl asks looking down at her face so close to his crotch he can feel her breath on his cock.

"You keep watch." Carol says, licks her lips and takes him in her mouth. 

It feels so good, Daryl can't stop himself jerking his hips into her mouth. 

"Fuck." He mumbles under his breath as Carol licks a line along the underside of his cock. She's got one hand on the base and she pumps and twists her hand with just the right amount of pressure. With the head of his cock in her mouth she hums lightly, like she's having fun and the vibration feels amazing. 

"I'm close." He says but Carol already knows from the tightening of his balls and the squeeze of his thighs either side of her shoulders. She sinks her mouth down and when he comes she swallows ever drop. 

Carol looks up at Daryl, who is flushed and breathing hard, but he never did take his eyes off the yard and the tree line where he's watching for walkers. 

She zips up his jeans for him and sits on his lap. 

"You know you're it for me, right?" She says, playing with a strand of his hair. "If the world went back to normal tomorrow, you're still the one I want." 

Daryl pulls her in for a kiss and she tries to stop him because his cum is still on her lips, but he doesn't care. He kisses her and wraps his arms around her so tight she has trouble breathing. 

Even if he's never gonna end up saying the words, Carol knows Daryl means: "I love you, too."


End file.
